


Y Is for Yes

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [25]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argus knows how to get a "yes" out of a certain contrary professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y Is for Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_

Professor Snape isn't the most complaisant of men. It takes all manner of poking and prodding just to get him to agree to a nightcap, and twice again the effort to wheedle him into actually showing up.

It takes stealth to make him accept a touch, the first kiss always stolen, the buttons cajoled open one by one. Professor Snape will snark and snarl all the way to the bed, even when he's got his robes half-off and a hand on his cock.

But get him on his back, and his tune inevitably changes:

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh _yes_!"


End file.
